The Life of a Vampire Slayer
by NinjaChan97
Summary: Roxas struggles with the life chosen for him by his father; The life of a Vampire Slayer. Forced to leave his loving family behind, slip into his fathers shoes, and protect his town from the creatures of the night. But what will happen when demons infest the already vampire infested town? Demon Hunters to the rescue! And sexy ones at that...
1. The Expert Vampire Slayer

**WARNING: This is yaoi. Which means boys either in love, or doing naughty things are ahead. If you don't like it, don't waste your time reading it. :)**

**Author Note: I know, I knoooow. I'm suppose to be writing chapters for 'Happy Halloween' so people don't cry, right? Yeah, it's getting there. They're coming. Promise. :) But for now, here's a NEW STORY! :D Just a little something I thought up. I'm in a demon phase, and of course reading thousands of stories about demons don't have anything to do with it. ;***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, whatsoever. Wish I did. But I don't. All copy right goes to respected owners. **

**Please enjoy, read, and review! I'd love to get some feed back. Oh, and grammar and spelling correcting is always welcome!**

**On with the story!**

"Dammit!" The young blonde cursed as he struggled agents his restraints.

The captor let out a low chuckle, finding her latest little toy _very_ amusing. He had blonde hair, bright sky blue eyes, very lightly tanned skin, fairly skinny, yet somehow managed to be lightly muscular as well.

_'Perfect.'_ She thought to herself.

_'Oh, and let's not forget how much I love my blondes.'_

The woman continued to laugh at the boys despair in a very high-pitched, almost squeaky voice. Which displeased the lad greatly.

"I don't see what's so funny, demon! I'll be out of this in no time, and you'll be begging for mercy!"

"Mm-hm. Just keep telling yourself that, handsome."

The blonde backed as far as he could against the wall, as the demon ran her finger up his chin. His wrists burned with a great passion, and all he wanted was to rip the gooey substance that restrained him to shreds, and snap the hell bound and heartless woman's head clean off.

_'But how.'_

He began to panic a bit, seeing as demons weren't exactly his forte. He _was_ a Vampire Slayer after all. Not a Demon Hunter. But, could demons really be much different? And besides, he has distant Demon Hunting friends who do this for a living. If they can do it, well then he sure as hell can too.

He looked at the demon with disgust as she smiled ever so creepy and seductively. Then, something caught his eye.

A dagger.

_'Yes!'_

Our young Vampire Slayer quickly formed a plan in his head, then began to set it to the test. Yes. He cold possibly die. But, they didn't call him an expert for nothing. Being a 'Expert Vampire Slayer' means you must be cunning enough to deceive evil beings like vampires-or demons, be able to get your ass out of trouble if needed, and if you fail and die, well then that's your own fault. You must be willing to take any risk necessary. Even if it cost you your life.

Even though he wasn't an expert in demons, he knew the basics. Like what demons were what. He was dealing with a level B-C demon. Which is more on the difficult side. But he could take something as simple as a Slut Demon, even if it was a Level B-C.

He smirked at the seducing evil being, which threw it off guard, and angered it greatly.

'_Slut Demons; Complete and utter sluts, and easily angered. So be careful. They're more than capable of cutting your balls off.'_

He recited in his head the amusingly clever words of an old Demon Hunter friend of his.

"What's so funny you little maggot?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about how I'd rather be put through a meat grinder, than have sex with an ugly slut like _you.'_

The Slut's face twisted into a face of such furiousness, it could make the most fearless man run away screaming like a child.

"Why you-"

"So why don't you just go ahead and kill me now? I know that your going to get to that anyways. You Slut Demons are SO predictable."

"P-Predictable?"

The demons face went from horrified, to a smirk that could give Satan's a run for its munny.

_'She's loosing it. She's just trying to keep her cool. But I'm slowly breaking _her_.._.'_  
_

"Well you must think you're a big shot, huh? Seeing as you think you know everything about us. True. We do very much enjoy killing our victims after we have our fun with them. But, you're a **special** case."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hm. Wasn't planning on killing you. Maybe a little torturing, which will make you just _wish_ you were dead. But never fully kill, love."

The demon whispered deathly close to his ear. Our blonde felt shivers go down his spine, and a sick feeling fill his stomach as he felt his plan slowly crumbling.

'_No. I've still got this! This is just about all I'm against, but she is a demon, not a human.'_

He reminded himself as leaned back as far as he could, away form the sickening creature, and lunged himself forward.

The demon's mouth fell open, and an ear piercingly loud, high-pitched shriek came out, as he drove his knee as far into the Slut's stomach as he could. The horrifying form backed herself away form the Vampire Slayer, holding her stomach, facial expression consisting of nothing more than sheer pain and anger.

"WHY YOU BASTERD!"

She shrieked loudly, voice ringing all threw out the abandoned tunnel, practically removing her victims hearing for good. As the young blonde managed to get most of his hearing back, he looked up at a horrific sight, seeing the Slut Demon coming at him, full force, dagger in hand, pointing straight at him.

He forced his attention fully upon the evil form coming at him, as he felt the familiar tingling of the rush you get when in these situations, that came with his job. He quickly twisted his head to the side, missing the dagger by millimeters.

He heard a displeased groan as she pulled the dagger out of the tunnel wall, going for her target again. The blonde pulled against the gooey substance that restrained his right hand, stretching it as close to his head as he could. The demon lashed at him, missing his head again, this time hitting the stretched ectoplasm which she had restrained him with.

'_Yes.'_

The blonde smirked as the ectoplasm was cut from his right hand, he immediately grabbed the hell bound one's arm, while she gaped at him, snatching the dagger from her hand as he quickly pulled it to the side, and slit the demons throat.

Bright eye sight torturing red blood, poured out of the being as it fell on the ground, holding it's neck, coughing.

The Vampire Slayer cut the ectoplasm off his other wrist, looking down at his work, as he reached into his pocket for a grenade.

A slit to the throat wouldn't kill it. It _couldn't._ The only way to fully dispose of a demon; is to make sure it ended up in pieces. Which is exactly what he had planned on doing.

The Slut Demon looked up at him in pure disgust, as blood pooled around her. All our little demon killer could do was smirk. Oh how he loved those looks.

He snatched the cap off with his teeth, and placed the grenade about five feet away from the demon, so that she couldn't dislodge it somehow before it went off.

He grabbed the fire lit lantern hung on a nail, and started off with a run. Not really wishing to get blown to pieces like the demon was soon to be.

He eventually slowed down and walked calmly as he began to reach the end of the tunnel. He counted in his head as he reached the outside, knowing exactly how long it took for a grenade to go off. But it never did. He turned around, lifting the lantern to get a better view. He watched as he saw the demon licking the grenade, leaving it covered in ectoplasm like he was tied up with, somehow delaying the explosion.

He glared at the Slut Demon, as it smirked back. Until he pulled out a gun from his pocket, and shot the grenade. The tunnel filled with fire, burnt rocks and bricks flying towards the Vampire Slayer, who dodged them. He stood and watched as the fire filled tunnel began to change, to a tunnel filled with black and red stone. And the familiar smell of something burning filled the air.

He sighed, as he looked up at the sky, wondering if this is all he'll ever be good for. Killing. He had done this ever since he was a child, just as long as he had dreamed for change. But he knew it wouldn't come, and that there was no hope you him. This is all he'll ever be good for. All that will ever consume his life. All that he'll ever make of himself.

He looked down in shame. He hated his life. The life of a Vampire Slayer was not easy, and certainly not a life he had chosen. If he had the chance, he would have chosen to live a normal, humans life. With his small human family. Him, his mother, and younger twin brother.

_'Him. It's all **his** fault. He did this to me.'_

His face scrunched as he thought of the person he despised the most. The one who's responsible for making him hate his life.

'_My father.'_

He thought in disgust, as he almost barfed simply thinking about the wretched being. Until something on the ground caught his eye. Something he had stared at this entire time, but was far to caught up in his own thoughts to notice.

He reached down, and picked up a small, folded up, piece of paper.

"A note?"

The blonde unfolded the small paper, and began to read.

_Roxas,_

_You are to be back at headquarters at once._

_You're doing work that you haven't been given permission to do._

_Be prepared for the consequences._

_- Superior_

"_Dammit!"_

Our young blonde known as Roxas cursed, as he walked down the street, finding a nice and dark alley, creating a portal to take him back to headquarters.

Where a furious Superior, and familiar faces awaited.


	2. Familiar Faces

**WARNING: This is yaoi. Which means boys either in love, or doing naughty things are ahead. If you don't like it, don't waste your time reading it. :)**

**Author Note: Here's chappie number two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, whatsoever. Wish I did. But I don't. All copy right goes to respected owners. **

**Please enjoy reading and review if you'd like!**

* * *

Roxas arrived at Headquarters and stepped out of the portal.

He walked down the hall towards Superior's office, when he ran into Xion. He nodded at the pale girl, with hair black as night. All she did was give him a disapproving look. One that he saw far to often.

"Roxas, Superior isn't happy with you. Not happy at all."

"Really, Xion? I had no idea."

Xion scowled at Roxas' childish sarcasm.

"This isn't a joke, Roxas! You know you aren't suppose to kill Demons! That's a Demon Hunter's job, and you aren't a Demon Hunter."

"You don't think I know that? And for your information, it attacked me. I'm sorry I'm so well-trained that I killed it, before it killed me. Alright? Happy?"

"...stick to vampires."

The girl said coldly. Walking away, leaving the boy standing there shocked.

'_She's never been that rude to me before. Dammit, why am I such a dick sometimes?'_

Roxas sighed as he remembered the reason he came back to Headquarters. He continued down the long, white, hallway until he reached the giant white doors that lead to Superior's office. He gulped subconsciously, and knocked.

"Who is it?" A deep voice with the sound of authority in it answered.

"Roxas."

"Come in, Roxas."

Roxas opened one of the large, wooden, white doors, just enough for him to enter. He walked in Superior's covered in gray office, closing the door behind him.

He stood in the middle of the large room, facing his Superior who was sitting at his desk. As he stood there waiting, expecting to somehow be punished, he decided to have a look around the room out of sheer boredom. Getting called to Superior's office wasn't exactly new to him. It happened on a daily basis, actually.

To the right of Superior's desk was a ginormous window, which went with the room quite nicely. Behind the desk laid a large bookshelf with various books, that stretched from wall to wall. To the left, there was a large touch screen computer, that almost completely covered the wall. used for locating vampires, seeing what chaos is going on in the world, etc.

Then there were various filing cabinets all around the office, holding many important documents. Or at least that's just what Roxas thought. He'd never looked in them before. If he had, Superior would probably- well, Roxas didn't like to think about what he would do.

Roxas' eyes slowly wandered around the room. As his eye's scanned the far right corner, not turning his head, he realized he and Superior were not alone.

_'So that's what I sensed. What are THEY doing here?'_

"Roxas."

Roxas' head snapped up, facing his Superior. Who motioned him to sit down in one of the gray, cushioned chairs, in front of his desk. Roxas obeyed his orders, and took a seat. As he sat down, he folded one leg over the other, propped his elbow on the arm of the chair, and rested his head in his hand. With a very convincing bored expression plastered on his face. He really was bored, why fake it?

"You know why you're here, I presume?"

"_Yes_, Superior."

"Good. Well then, I'm sure you're already aware, but we have guests."

Superior let a small fake smile grace his lips, as he turned his head, and faced the couch. Not leaving his position he's remained in this entire time, with is hands folded under his chin, elbows resting on the edge of his oak desk.

"How could I not be? I smelled them from a mile away."

Roxas was not happy about this. Not happy at **all**.

"Nice to see you again too, _Roxy._"

A boy with dirty blonde hair, only a bit taller than Roxas spoke.

Roxas felt his spine tingle for the second time that day. He hated all the people sitting on that couch, but he _hated_ that _one _person more than _any_ of the others. Sure, he only knew that one boy, but he didn't care. He hated them all.

_'Demon Hunters.'_

Roxas turned to face the group, dropping his attention on the dirty blonde he despised.

"Is that what you think I said? Hah. Are you deaf? Well, at least one of us enjoying this little...encounter."

Roxas spat out. If he was a snake, venom would be flying out with his words.

"Aw, you aren't happy to see me? Darn. And I was SO excited to see you!"

The Demon Hunter spat right back at Roxas. All the Vampire Slayer could do was let out an audible laugh.

"You're joking right? I can't tell. You aren't very good."

Roxas smirked as the others face turned into a scowl.

"Enough!"

Roxas' head snapped back towards his Superior, who had broken up the bickering.

"Roxas, I know you aren't very pleased by this. But, act pleasant. That's an order."

Roxas teeth gridded together as he heard the Demon Hunter chuckle at him. He faced his Superior again, as Superior raised his eyebrow at him, awaiting an answer. If Roxas knew what was good for him, which he did, he wouldn't question his Superior's request.

Roxas couldn't grab hold of enough courage to speak, as he continued to hear the snickering of the other. So he simply nodded to his Superior in agreement.

"Excuse me?"

"...yes, Superior."

Roxas could feel his cheeks get hot as more laughs came from the couch.

"I swear I'll never understand why you choose to be a Vampire Slayer. No one to bosses you around when you're a Demon Hunter."

Roxas had it with the dirty blonde.

_'I didn't choose this. I never wanted this! Damn him. Damn him to hell along with those damn Demons!'_

"What's wrong, Roxy? Was it something I said?"

The dirty blonde continued to taunt Roxas to his breaking point. Roxas' nails dug into the arms of the cushioned oak chairs, before he lunged at the dirty blonde. Roxas had him pinned to the wall by the neck, before anyone could even blink.

"Shut up! Just shut the hell up!"

"Roxas! Sit down. Now!"

Roxas' glared at the other for some time, before loosening his grip from around the boys neck, allowing him to breathe. The boy gasped in air as he struggled against Roxas' grip. The boy and Roxas' eye's met, as Roxas' voice dropped to a whisper, only loud enough for the dirty blonde to hear.

"...You should know that...what happened to you, Hayner?"

Hayner froze. Not believing his ears.

Roxas jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look up at a tall, redhead, Demon Hunter.

"Let him go."

The redhead said softly. Not being rude whatsoever, considering he had his friend pinned against a wall by his neck. Roxas looked over at his Superior, who glared and nodded at him. Hayner was freed, as Roxas walked back over to his seat and sat down.

Hayner went to say something to Roxas, but the redhead cut him off.

"Don't you think you've said enough? You're the reason he got all riled up."

Hayner glared at him, as they both sat back down on the couch. Hayner rubbing his sore neck.

"Now then, Roxas, I won't ask you to apologize. That was pretty uncalled for. Even for you Hayner."

Superior said, defending Roxas, while glaring at Hayner.

"But I would like for you to obey me when I tell you to do something, Roxas. No more missions for you today."

"Yes, Superior."

No chuckles were heard this time.

"Exactly, why are they here?"

"Hah, why do you think dweeb?"

Glares were shot at Hayner by both Roxas, and the mysterious redhead.

"Roxas, as you know, we are dealing with a large infestation of Demons. As well as a growing infestation of Vampires- the Demon one being much larger, though."

Roxas nodded showing he was following.

"Well, even though I know you are very capable of disposing of Vampires, as well as Demons."

Roxas smirked at this.

"That isn't your job."

Smirk gone.

"That's a Demon Hunter's job. Which need I remind you, you are not. So with the escalating numbers of Vampires and Demons, Zack, the Demon Hunter's Leader and I have decided to work together."

Roxas face was one for sheer horror.

_'That's a terrible idea.'_

"What do you mean by 'work together', exactly?"

"You're so damn dense!"

"Quiet!"

Superior snapped at Hayner, who shrank into his seat muttering curse words.

"As I was saying-"

Superior cleared his throat.

"It means, for the first time in history, Vampire Slayers and Demon Hunters are working together. Which means you, Xion, and Demyx are all permitted to teach them the basics, and protect them from Vampires. As they are to do the same for you with demons."

Roxas mouth hung open, as his eyebrows furrowed together, processing the information he had just been told.

"B-But why? I'm fully capable of protecting myself, and taking care of this infestation along with Demyz and Xion! We don't need their help!"

"Look Rox, I'm not all too happy about this either, but it was to be done!"

"Don't you 'Rox' me, Hayner! And no, no it doesn't! There's no need for this. There's a reason Demon Hunters and Vampire Slayers have never worked together. We hate each other! We're mortal enemies! And you obviously can't do your job right, seeing as you can't keep your demons under control!"

"He now, there's no need to go th-"

"That's enough boys! Roxas calm down, and let me finish explaining!"

Both Roxas and Hayner let out identical 'huffs' of air, folding their arms in disapproval.

"Roxas, maybe you don't understand what's at stake here. Do you remember what I told the three of you in our meeting to other day at all?"

"Yes, yes, of course! About how for some reason both the Vampire population and the Demon population have paired together to take over Twilight Town. But that doesn't explain why we need them!"

"Roxas, if the Vampires and Demons are joining sides, then we are too. I'm afraid it's the only way. Besides, this can come to our advantage later on. We have little knowledge of Demons. And there a few of us left. You know that."

Roxas just rolled his eyes, and continued to pout like a child.

"One more thing—If given the circumstance, and you are faced with a demon like today, and have no other choice but to defend yourself, you have my permission to do so. Understand?"

"Yes, Superior."

"Now, I believe introductions are in order!"

Superior stood, and walked over to the long black couch. As he motioned for Roxas to join him. Roxas did as he was told, and stood next to his Superior.

"Roxas, before you stand the remaining Demon Hunters of today. Siax, Axel, Riku, Zexion, Marluxia, and of course, you know Hayner. Excluding their leader, and his boyfriend of course."

As they were called, they all stood one by one. Nodding, saying 'hello', or smiling seductively in Marluxia's case. The first one, Siax, had bright blue hair, and an 'X' shaped scar across his face. Axel, the redhead from before, had his hair spiked in many directions, similar to Roxas', and the most vibrant green eyes you'll ever see. Riku, had eyes similar to Axel's, only couldn't compare in vibrancy. His silver hair flowed softly down his shoulders in many layers. For some reason, the silverhead looked oddly fimilar to Roxas. He's not so sure why, though. So he decided to ignore it for now.

Zexion, had hair similar to Siax's, but was cut slanted, hiding his eyes. Roxas couldn't really tell what color they were. Then there was the very flamboyant pinkette, named Marluxia, with bouncy, soft from the looks of it, hair. He turned away from them deciding not to face the last of the Demon Hunters, Hayner. Hayner had short dirty blonde hair, that stuck straight up naturally, with deep almost, forest green eyes.

They all wore some type of black clothing. Weather that be skinny jeans, cargo shorts, baggy pants, tank tops, or T-shirts. Except for the redhead, Axel. He wore a bright red flannel top, which had the sleeves cut off. Demon Hunter's attire was very similar to those of Vampire Slayer's.

_'Copy Cat's.'_

"Roxas" He told them, as he nodded, and turned away. Deciding the floor was the most intriguing thing on this planet.

"Now, that you're all introduced. Roxas here will see all of you to a tour of the Headquarters, and introduce you to Demyx and Xion. Thank you. Dismissed."

Superior heading back to his desk, sitting down, grabbing a quail, and quickly going back to paper work as usual. Roxas looked up to see them all staring at him. Except for Hayner. Avoiding the captivating eyes of the redhead from before, he turned facing the door.

"This way"

He muttered exiting the office, while the others followed.

_'Someone kill me now.'_

* * *

**If you'd like, feel free to drop me review. I wanna know what you guy's think!**

**Thanks. C:**

**Until next time,**

**NinjaChan97**


End file.
